Printemps
by Caki Black
Summary: Comme toujours Léo se lève le premier. Rapidement, il se rend compte que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond aujourd'hui. Est-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise chose? OT4 tout moelleux tout plein!


Bonjour( bonsoir?) Tout le monde!

Voici une petite fanfic qui trainait dans ma tête et qui ne voulait en sortir. Pas de panique pour ceux qui attente la suite de Peur et Instincts, les chapitres arrivent!

Ou sinon, les tortues ne m'appartiennent pas ( ce qui est très très très dommage!) et ceci sera un OT4 tout mignon tout plein.

Un moelleux au chocolat pas encore cuit n'est pas aussi coulant et moelleux que cette fic. Je la ferrais peut être en version plus hard un jour ;)

Bone lecture à tous!

( n'oubliez pas les petites revieuws, je n'ai que cela comme motivation ;) )

* * *

><p>Léonardo se réveilla au son de l'alarme du radio-réveil. Sans même regarder, il sorti un bras de sous sa couverture et appuya sur le bouton stop. Une nouvelle journée commençait et il était temps de se lever. S'étirant, la tortue mutante sorti de son futon sans faire de bruit. Il ne voulait pas réveiller ses frères de si tôt. Rien que d'y penser, l'ainé de la fratrie ne pu s'empêcher de sourire et d'imaginer la scène.<p>

Michelangelo serait d'abord tout contant de le voir et lui ferrait surement un câlin avant de remarquer l'heure. Dès cet instant, ses grands yeux bleus lumineux se rempliraient d'énormes larmes de crocodiles. Il déclara à la tanière toute entière de sa petite voix toute douce que son horrible grand frère avait osé saboter de la plus infamie des manières ses mignons rêves de petits chats alors qu'il n'avait encore pu vaincre le grand méchant et recevoir le trésor en chocolat du chef du village. Mikey continuera sur sa lancé en déclarant sa journée foutue, que ses petits muscles n'avaient pas eu le temps de dormir et que de ce fait il ne pourrait aller s'entrainer au dojo avec le reste d'entre eux. Et que pour calmer son coeur fragile, il serait obligé de lire des bd ou jouer à la console toute la journée.

Raphaël se lèverait d'un bon pensant être en retard pour l'entrainement. Il jurerait et pesterait que j'aurais du le réveiller plutôt de cette voix grave et sexy qu'était la sienne. Sans oublier qu'étant encore endormi, son accent des quartiers populaires serait plus prononcé que d'habitude. La tortue de feu serait à moitié habiller avant de remarquer l'heure. D'un coup sec, il le regardera dans les yeux pour lui promettre milles et une morts sans prononcer un seul mot. Lui, il serait tellement captivé par ses yeux d'or que seul ses réflexes de ninja lui permettraient d'éviter le sai lancé qui lui serait destiné. Son frère ne le regarderait même plus et retournerait se coucher. Léo payerait ce réveil trop tôt plus tard dans le dojo. Pendant toute la journée, Raph bouderait dans son coin puis irait taper son punching-ball. Léo qui méditerait fortuitement dans le dojo à ce moment là, aurait tout le loisir d'admirer les muscles de son cadet.

Donatello se réveillerait d'un coup paniqué, exigeant de lui de lui dire immédiatement ce qui n'irait pas. Raph s'était blessé? Les alarmes de la tanières avaient sonné? Ils étaient envahis? Quand Donnie comprendrait qu'aucune urgence ne l'attendait, ses yeux se rétracteraient en copie conforme voir même plus terrifiante que les yeux de Shredder. Léo devrait courir vite et loin pour sa vie et éviter son frère jusqu'à l'appel dans le dojo. Pendant le pratique, le plus pacifique de ses frères serait plus hargneux que Raph lors d'un de ces mauvais jours. Il lui lancerait des pics plus acérés que les griffes d'un aigle toute la journée et expliquerait pendant les repas comment un moins d'une dizaine d'ingrédients il pourrait tuer et faire disparaitre le corps d'un humain…..ou d'une tortue mutante.

Amusé par la vision qu'il venait d'avoir, Léo se dépêcha de refaire son futon et de mettre son équipement. C'était décidé, il irai voir ses petits frère dormir avant de descendre. Sortant de sa chambre, il tourna à gauche pour ouvrir silencieusement la porte à coté de la sienne et fit quelques pas dans la pièce. Son regard traina sur le sol bétonné propre avant de s'attarder sur le lit deux places qui était collé au mur. Son occupant dormait profondément comme toujours. Replier sur lui même et serrant un coin de sa couverture, Donnie dormait comme un bébé. Et pourtant, ses yeux couraient derrière ses paupières fermées, prouvant que même si le génie dormait, son cerveau continuait à fonctionner à milles à l'heure. Léo ressorti de la pièce et referma la porte avant de réveiller le génie diabolique qui somnolait dans son frère.

Il ne dut faire que deux pas avant de pouvoir attraper la clenche de la porte d'en face. Ouvrant délicatement celle-ci, il ne pu que passer sa tête dans le pièce. Le bordel instable, et peut être en partie vivant, de la chambre arrivant jusqu'au pas de la porte. Rentrer dans la pièce était trop risqué, il pouvait trébuché sur n'importe quel objet avant d'arriver à sa destination. Heureusement, il pouvait voir Mikey de sa position. Comme toujours, le plus jeune avait tellement bougé pendant la nuit que sa couverture en était tombé de son lit et trainait au sol. Un coussin coincé entre les cuisses,un autre entre ses bras, Mikey se tournait de gauche à droite toutes les quinze secondes. Devant ses yeux, il vit son frère prit d'un soubresaut dans sa jambe gauche et éjecter plusieurs bd du lit. Ne voulant que les autres membres de la maison soit réveillés par les mouvements inconscients du plus jeune, Léo referma la porte et se dirigea vers la dernière pièce du couloir.

L'ainé savait qu'il devait redoublé d'attention avant d'ouvrir la porte, Raphaël pouvait avoir un sommeil lourd et resté endormi si le labo de Donnie explosait mais il suffisait qu'une mouche entre dans son espace intime pour le réveiller immédiatement. Respirant un bon coup, il ouvrit millimètre par millimètre la porte devant lui avant d'entré par petits pas dans la salle. La pièce était encore plus vide que la sienne. Des poids, deux-trois piles de magazine, une petite table sur laquelle trainait l'équipement de combats et un hamac. L'hamac prenait le plus de place dans la salle. Il savait que Raph avait demandé à Don pour agrandir son hamac et le renforcé pour les nuit ou Mikey venait dormir avec lui. A ce souvenir, il eu un pincement de jalousie. Lui aussi voulait pouvoir dormir dans les bras forts et rassurants de Raphaël. Choqué par la pensé soudaine, il remua la tête plusieurs fois. A quoi pensait-il? Un mouvement dans le hamac attira son attention. Oh non, avait il réveillé son cadet avec son mouvement brusque? Un oeil doré à moitié ouvert répondit à sa question.

-Humm Léo?

-Chuuut, rendort toi Raph, ce n'est rien.

-Hurmph

Heureusement pour lui, Raphaël se retourna et se rendormi directement. C'est sans reprendre sa respiration et sur la pointe des pieds qu'il sorti de la chambre. Le drame avait été évité de justesse. Bizarrement, il ne voulait pas que le plus jeune lui râle dessus, pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui c'était spécial, même si il ne savait pas encore en quoi. Descendant, il s'installa dans un coin du dojo pour sa méditation du matin.

Quelque minutes plus tard, il fit rouler ses épaules, secoua sa tête et essaya de contrôler sa respiration. Il n'arrivait pas à rentrer en méditation. Cela n'était plus arriver depuis des années. Il était pourtant dans la bonne position, il n'y avait aucune source de distraction puisque ses frères dormaient. Au début, tout allait bien, il oubliait son environnement et se concentrait sur lui même. C'est la que ça se corsait. Son sang aurait du glisser, couler dans ses veines comme de l'eau sur une feuille mais au lieu de cela, il pulsait comme un torrent qui sort de son lit, comme si ses veines avait rétrécies pendant la nuit et que son sang voulait en sortir. Il avait l'impression d'avoir chaud et de suer. Au plus il essayait de se concentrer, au plus son sang se concentrait dans le bas de son plastron.

Cette réalisation lui fit ouvrir les yeux en grands. Un coup d'oeil entre ses jambes lui confirma son état. Mortifié et honteux, Léonardo courut dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Délaissant ses affaires, le porteur de katana tourna le régleur sur le plus froid possible et alluma l'eau à fond. L'eau glaciale le fit frissonner mais calma ses ardeurs. Qu'avait il donc depuis ce matin? Lui même avait du mal à se reconnaitre.


End file.
